Buu to You
by Bang Rowdyruff
Summary: The world's been destroyed. The Z Fighters have tried and failed to protect the world from a great evil. That evil now travels the Earth picking off the remaining survivors. Can one girl survive her encounter with the monster? Or will she just end up another piece of candy? (Name subject to change)
1. Prologue

_How long will I live like this?_ This was a thought that came to mind plenty of times. She wrapped her jacket tighter around her. A crappy shield from the cold but a shield none the less. She longed for a fire but it would give off her position. She was sure that the building she was in, as run down and close to toppling as it was, was safer than wandering around blindly. After all, humanity was on its last leg.

It had been three months since humanity began getting picked off. The human race had never seen a disaster such as this. The last report the girl had heard stated that the human population had dropped from seven billion to roughly eight million, and that report was two and a half months ago. So what, there were maybe a few hundreds, a thousand humans left? Maybe? She scoffed to herself. H_ow long will I be alive would be the better question. _She opened her mouth and vacuumed in a large amount of air before letting it out in a satisfying yawn. It was about time to get some sleep. It had been quiet these last few nights, but that didn't mean that danger wasn't ever present.

She curled up deeper into her hidden corner. She reached in her pocket and pulled out two pictures. She brought the first up to her lips and kissed it gently. On the picture, a little girl rode the shoulders of a large burly man. The man had a grand smile on his face and his arm wrapped around the waist of a woman who simply beamed. The pictured screamed family and she missed them. She looked at the other picture. The little girl from the first picture was now in her teens, smiling brightly as a young man kissed her cheek. The picture tenderly spoke love. She placed the picture to her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut. She missed them all so much.

He didn't want her to leave West City. He insisted she stay. She insisted that she had to go to Satan City. The quest to further her education so that they both could live more comfortably seemed like a brilliant idea at the time. He was hesitant, but he gave his support. He and her parents saw her off with big sad smiles. Why did she even leave? She barely even made it into the city limits before all hell broke loose. She regretted leaving. She should have stayed with her family. At least she wouldn't be hiding in this dark corner alone. She could be hiding with them. _If they're even still alive. _Her breath hitched in her throat. Why would she even think that? Of course they were still alive. They were somewhere in West City still holding out, just like she was. When she finally gained the guts to leave the city she would head back home and reunite with them at least. They'd be together at last.

_Or dead together._

Ok, it had to be time for bed because that kind of thinking just wasn't allowed! She placed the pictures back into the pocket on the chest of her jacket, keeping the dream, the hope that her loved ones were still okay close to her heart. She pulled her body closer together and let out a relieving sigh. _Tomorrow for sure. _She thought. _I'm going to get supplies and leave the city. _She smiled to herself as she drifted off into a well needed rest.

* * *

Something woke her from her sleep. It was a soft noise in the distance but she jolted awake regardless. She scooted as far as physically possible into her corner as she listened. Was it her imagination? Was someone coming? After a few seconds of calmness she decided to return to sleep.

"Help!"

Her eyes shot open. Was someone in trouble? Her heart rate increased slightly as she pondered the question. It could be a group of bandits. She had read many books where a female bandit would lure out victims by pretending to be in danger then the entire group would ambush the kind civilians. She prayed that wasn't the case. She crawled out of her corner and scurried to the window. Over cans and wrappers she made her way making as little noise as possible.

She had already scoped out the perfect spot to gaze into the street. It was a hidden spot on either side of a large window. It allowed her to see the outreaching street while her position left her unnoticed by passersbys. She waited for the person to cry out again. Instead she saw the person. A blonde woman. Saying she ran would be an overstatement as she stumbled down the street. Her body was bruised and a bit bloody and her hair was disheveled. This person seemed to be in need of actual help. She prepared to call out to the woman when she stopped in the street.

She began shaking her head no and taking fearful steps back. She somehow managed to trip over ruble she had seconds ago stepped over. What was wrong with her? Was something in front of her now? Was she hallucinating? Was she insane? The girl's heart began to race at all the questions rushing through her mind. What if it was…What if it was...

It was.

The girl's eyes widened as the creature that single-handedly brought the human race to its knees stepped into view. The humanoid figure dwarfed the height of any human as it walked menacingly towards the now babbling woman. It chuckled as it reached down and grabbed her by the ankle. He hoisted her off the ground as she kicked and screamed her refusal while scratching at his hand. He merely laughed at her useless attempts to escape and call for help. She grew silent as the creature placed his free hand towards her face, palm open. His hand began glowing a bright pink.

The pair of eyes watching the event unfold widened before ducking down below the window. She scurried as quickly and quietly as she could towards the back of the store. She entered the back room and immediately began running towards the rear exit. Behind her there was one final scream before a soft rumble and the sound of debris and dirt hitting the ground. She had to get away from this area. It wasn't safe! She ran through the string of buildings. Over counters, through broken doors and windows, and under fallen debris she ran. However, her string of buildings came to an end and she was faced with an open road crossing.

Should she cross it? Should she stay? Honestly she didn't really know what was worse: Being cornered in this building or just being spotted in the open when that thing could shoot those exploding orbs. She swallowed hard and decided to keep moving. She bolted as quickly as she could out of the building and across the street.

It was the longest road she had ever crossed. But she crossed it. One leg after the other and one foot in front of another she crossed it. She reached the door leading to another string of buildings. She hoped it wasn't locked, or worse, alarmed stilled. She prepared to twist and rush inside of the building.

"Hello there, little one,"

She froze. Her eyes widened and all of her fear was caught in her throat. She didn't know the owner of that voice but it simply sounded _evil. _She hoped it wasn't who she knew it was. She slowly turned around. She begged whoever would listen that she'd see the nice smiling face of another human. She wanted that more than anything right now. Instead she was greeted face-to-face by an orange shirt. She didn't dare blink as if that split second would be all it took for her life to end.

"Going out for a midnight run are we?" That deep voice echoed through her ears. She slowly let her eyes travel higher and higher up the body of this creature, all the while her heart sunk lower and lower. When she reached the top of this behemoth of a person her fears were confirmed. As if its height alone didn't already confirm what it was. Looking down on her with this sadistic grin was the infamous Majin Buu.

Once eye contact was made, Buu's smile widened even further. His eyes burning into hers. Was this the end? Was she about to meet the same fate as so many others? Her heart stopped. She couldn't move. This monster's presence alone kept her nailed to the spot. Buu looked up towards the door her hand was still on.

"Oh, you don't want to go in there," Buu said returning his gaze to her. Somehow her body became even colder than it was before. "That's where that woman and her group were held up. I hadn't gotten the chance to properly clean up my little mess," His smile was now grossly large. That other woman? The one he murdered in the street? Wait, did he _know_ she was watching him? Buu moved a hand up and it was that movement which gave the girl what she needed to flee. She bolted to her right running as fast as she could. Buu watched her retreat as a small smirk graced his face. He returned his hand to his side and began his leisurely chase for the girl.

She didn't know where she was going. She just knew it had to be away from him. She was no longer trying to be subtle with her movements. Every step she took was quick and with purpose. She felt nothing but a need to be anywhere but here, and that was where she was going. She turned a corner expecting to meet an empty street. Unfortunately, she found herself lifted off the ground by her neck and slammed into the stone wall beside her. It all happened so fast she hadn't had a chance to cry out in shock or pain. She strained her eyes to adjust themselves to see Buu once again smiling at her. Just how fast was this thing?! She placed both of her dainty hands onto the monstrous one around her throat and tried desperately to get it loose.

"Well that was rude. Running off like that and all. Where did you think you were going?" She didn't have an answer to that. Was he expecting one? "Well? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to will the demon away. Yet no matter how hard she willed, the grip around her neck never loosened. "Don't worry girly. If you won't speak on your own, I have ways of making you scream," Buu's free hand snaked its way under her shirt.

Her eyes bolted open as she looked down to see the limb easing its way upward. Was this monster really going to have his way with her?! Her stopped heart began beating at maximum speed once again as she felt the odd sensation of his hand against her flesh. Buu let his fingers delicately trace the outlines of her ribs as if counting to make sure they were there. His thumb grazed the center of her chest as her breath hitched. Where ever this was going she didn't like it! Buu on the other hand smiled at her uncomfortable position as she had the wrong idea. Buu suddenly squeezed.

There were several audible crunches as he crushed some of her left ribcage. The girl hissed and bit down hard on her teeth. Pain rocketed through the side of her body. "Oh my, that sounded like it hurt. Are you okay?" His voice was so condescending. The sound of his voice was terrifying but the _tone_ was just annoying! She opened her eyes to glare at him. She still feared this creature but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"Still not a sound eh? Well then," Buu released his grip on her neck, letting her fall towards the ground. Before she had time to breathe fresh air into her lungs or even let her feet touch the ground, the pink antennae on Buu's head wrapped around her neck and slammed her face down into the sidewalk. She clawed at the ground as her head rang and her side screamed. Dazed, she looked over her shoulder, attempting to focus her eyes to see what the monster was doing now. Buu was now hovering over her, chuckling as one hand kept him propped up and the other grazed over her uninjured side. She stretched her hands out. There had to be something here to aid in her escape.

Buu had found another area he wanted to squeeze. The area just over her hip began contort slowly as Buu once again applied pressure. She wanted to scream out but she bit her tongue, focusing on the minor pain to drown out his. There had to be something in reach! Anything! Her hand grazed over glass. And luck would have it a decent sized shard littered the street. She squeezed it in her hand and looked over her shoulder. She knew just where to place it as well.

With as much strength as she could muster, she lunged her arm over her shoulder into the awaiting eye of Buu. As quickly as the first move she yanked the shard to the side, lacerating a bit of Buu's face as well. Buu screeched as he stood up holding his eye, his antennae releasing the girl in his distress. She struggled to get up but she wasn't going to miss this opportunity. She heard Buu's rage stir up behind her. "How dare you?! You'll pay for that! You'll pay!"

She wasn't sure how she was running. The pain in her side made her head throb. Yet she ran. She zigged and zagged through buildings, jumping over ruble and sliding under debris. She didn't dare look back in case she saw him giving chase. She just focused on making distance between them.

She didn't know how long she ran but it greatly took its toll on her body. She settled down in an old convenience store and hid in the back behind a few small shelves. She brought her hand over to her side and a sharp pain shot through her. She winced at the feeling but made no further noise. Her eyesight was a bit blurry and her heart beat could be felt in her ears. Both probably a sign of head trauma dealt by Majin Buu. Her body shivered. Was it from the pain or the cold she didn't know. She just wished she could sleep.

She looked down at her hand still holding the glass shard that assisted her escape. Her hand was bleeding now. She may have scraped it during her ventures over and under ruble. Or she simply gripped the shard in her hand a bit too tight. Out of the two it was probably the latter. She looked at the tip of the glass shard and noticed a small pink blob on the end of it. Bubblegum? No wait, was this Majin Buu's flesh? Did she really tear a piece of him off so easily? This glass shard really did some damage by the looks of it. She hadn't really studied the weapon after its use. She had other things on her mind. She wanted to find a bigger piece to really do some damage, but that would have to wait until she caught her breath.

"So who are we hiding from?"

Her eyes shot open again as she looked to her side. Majin Buu sat on the balls of his feet beside her. He smiled at her shock expression. Did she let her guard down that much? Or was he simply that stealthy?! He winked at her. But this wink made her heart sink. He winked with that eye she had stabbed. He was perfectly fine with no sign of a previous injury in what should've been a ruined eye. She stood up and backed away, pointing the shard towards his face yet again. "You look surprised. You should be. My body has much more special properties than that of a human's," He stated as he rose to his full height. The girl kept her glass shard poised for his eyes still. "Such as:" He silenced himself as the bit of flesh on her weapon grew and incased her hand. She let out a gasp as the pink substance pried the glass shard from her grip and spit it across the room.

The material then dragged her hand towards Buu and slammed it into his chest. Her skin crawled as she watched her hand get absorbed into his chest. In her shock she barely noticed Buu grab her free hand, but she noticed when he forced his weight on her causing her to topple to the ground. Her body felt sick as her hand move throughout the insides of Buu's body. But she didn't cause that to happen. Buu's body was guiding her hand. She watched as her hand moved up to his shoulder, down his arm, and finally popping out in the grip of his hand.

What the heck is this thing?! "You look surprised. I bet you haven't seen a creature such as me," She averted her gaze from where her hand just popped out to his face. Majin Buu was smiling down on her, his red eyes glowing in their sockets. "Am I right?" Well, he already said she was gonna pay. Might as well increase how much she owes.

"You kidding? I see dressed up bubblegum every day," Buu's toothy grin turned into a closed-mouth smile.

"So you can talk," Without saying another word, Buu stood up and gripped both her wrists in one hand. He paused for a second before flinging her over his shoulder. She landed on her back and rolled several feet before landing in the center of the store. She winced and held her injured side as it burned and stung. Buu walked over to her with the same smile on his face. "Do you know who I am? Obviously not because those who value their lives would not take such a voice to the great Majin Buu,"

The girl forced a glare in his direction, still holding her side while trying to retain that defiant look. "I know what you are," Buu didn't move. He waited for her words seeing if they would be anything interesting. "Psychos like you are nothing but sick FUCKS!"

Buu would lie if he said he wasn't taken back by the sudden outburst. The smile slowly fell to a small frown. He looked down on the girl glaring up at him still grasping her injuries. Did she not know he could kill her? Did she not know the strength difference between him and her? Well then, time for a demonstration. Buu slightly leaned a leg back. The small movement brought the girl's attention to the limb. He then rocketed the foot forward, kicking her in the middle of her torso. Her face contorted as a new level of pain racked through her body. The kick sent her careening higher than the previous throw did. She bounced on the top of one shelf before rolling off of it onto the cold, littered ground. She whimpered and whined as her body shook from the pain inflicted by Majin Buu and of landing on the cans and packages on the floor. Buu again approached her.

"Do you see it yet little girl? I am the new ruler of this planet. Speaking back to me like that will only get you hurt. You understand?" The girl was in too much pain to give an answer if she wanted to. Buu knelt down to her again. "Tell ya what. You apologize for stabbing my eye, and your little insult back there, and I'll let you live," Buu then held his head back and laugh. "Heck I'll even find you some candy!" The girl was having none of his BS. She just glared up. Body barely able to move she glared at him. Buu returned his head to look at her. "So? Give me an apology," The girl moved her mouth but no sound came out. "Pardon? What did you say?"

Buu leaned in in mock worry. "Speak up dear I can't hear you," he practically laughed. She continued moving her lips. Just a bit closer. "What's that little one?" Close enough. The girl filled her mouth with as much saliva and blood as she could and with the last of her energy shot it into Buu's face. It landed on his cheek as his wide smile slowly turned into an infuriated scowl. He calmly raised the back of his hand and wiped it off.

"YOU STUBBORN WORM!" He screamed as his antennae once again found its place around her neck. He twirled her around once before flinging her across the store. Her body slammed into one of the large shelves in the back before crashing into the ground. The force of her collision causing items from the shelf to follow her on her way down, striking her already bruised body in a variety of weights. Buu scrolled over to where he had thrown the girl. He looked at the toppled mess of old cans and miscellaneous crap that covered the girl. He placed his hand on the metal shelf and waited.

It was a few seconds before the girl managed to poke her head out from the ruble. An eye of hers completely shut from the pain and the other blurred from the shock. When her eye finally focused she noticed Majin Buu standing with his hand on the shelf. Smiling. Her eye widened only slightly as Majin Buu applied just a little bit of force to the shelf. She looked over to the towering structure just as it began to topple atop of her. All she could do was close her eyes and brace her body for the impact.

And what an impact it was. Majin Buu smiled as the sound of metal hitting stone echoed throughout the night before slowly fading away. And that look of realization on what he was about to do with the shelf? Oh, he almost burst into laughing from that look alone. Surprisingly he still felt a life force under all that ruble. The girl was a trooper he'd give her that. But by the looks of it her life energy was fading fast. It was only a matter of time before she would become just another number to his kill streak and a memory in the back of his mind. Shame too. Every one of his previous victims yielded to him, if he gave them the opportunity that is. This one didn't. He really wanted to see her beg for mercy and forgiveness, but it was a bit late for that now. Curse his short temper.

Oh well. Guess it was time to move on. "Well it's been fun, but it's time for me to go. Oh don't get up. I'll see myself out," Buu laughed as he floated towards the broken window. He rocketed to the sky and laughed to himself. Hopefully the next victim he meets will be as fun to toy with. If they are, he'll be sure to break them mentally before breaking their bodies. The world was his toy to play with, and he liked to play rough.

* * *

**Greetings! So that was the first chapter! Tell me how you think it went. **

**I tried to make Buu seem like he's toying with her and not like he actually cared for her well-being. Did I accomplish that well? The food he mentioned bringing her would probably have been people. (gross right?) **

**Constructive criticism is always welcome so there's that and flames will be used to keep me warm at night so give me whatever you got and I'll see you next chapter. **


	2. Set Into Motion

Eyes slowly fluttered open. Pain. Nothing but pain. Eyes opened fully but the world was a blurred mess. The owner slowly placed herself on her elbows for support. Big mistake. Her side stung and she fell back down. The collision with the ground didn't hurt as much as she had anticipated. In fact…the ground was a lot softer than she expected it to be. In fact it was softer than anything she had laid on in a while! Her eyes finally adjusted and she looked up. A ceiling stared back at her. But not just any ceiling. This ceiling did not seem to be crumbling in anyway.

The girl turned her head to her side. Green eyes stared back at her. Was that her? Was she in a bed? She used a bit of energy to lean herself up on the head of the bed. The first thing she noticed was a chill across her body. She gazed down and noticed she had slithered out from under the blanket that covered her. Her face reddened as she noticed that her body was covered in bandages. And nothing else. She reached down and covered herself in the blanket again, the quick motion bringing a slurry of protest from her side.

She winced a bit and looked around. She was not in a rundown store any more. It seemed to be a well-managed house. Though the room was not really the cleanest, it was a lot more organized than the many buildings she had taken refuge in. She glanced around the room seeing a chair besides the bed and a bucket of water. Did someone bathe her? Looking under her covers she noticed she wasn't dirty or covered in blood. She did look like a mummy from all the wrapping and bandages covering her body. Her hair was now pulled back so some of the wrappings could fit on her head. She moved and wiggled under the blanket to see what all hurt, and aside from her side and her hand if she clenched it too tightly she was pretty good. Whoever treated her did well. Wait a second…

Did Majin Buu treat her? That idea was preposterous, but he was the last one she remembered being near her. But that would mean he bathed her too! Did that disgusting monster actually see her naked? She scanned the room again and noticed that her cloths were folded up next to the mirror, all clean and tidy. She removed her blanket and winced again from both the cold and her lack of clothing. She would just put her cloths on and attempt a quiet sneak away. She stepped off from the bed and stumbled from her legs still being partially asleep. She looked up and once again caught a glimpse of a pair of green eyes. She looked like crap.

First off she looked a lot skinnier than she remembered being. It may have been how tight the bandages were on her body but she just seemed tiny. She was also still covered with the remains of a few bruises here and there. She was positive the bandages were hiding a lot more of the bluish purple wounds than what was currently visible. Her hair was messy and everywhere, leaving a disheveled river of red flowing down to her shoulders. Her eyes went down to her hips and she poked her sides. Her stomach let out a loud rumble. She closed her eyes and groaned. That rumble was so strong it hurt! She was really hungry. She returned her focus to the task of dressing herself. Food would come when she was decent. She reached for her cloths when something rustled.

By the time she realized which direction it was coming from, the door had already begun to open. She froze like a deer in headlights. Was this the person who cleaned her up? Was this the person who tended to her wounds? Was this person Majin Buu? She prayed it wasn't Majin Buu. Her prayers were answered when an older woman stepped through the doorway. The woman gave a surprised look at the young girl standing in bandages before her. Her face lowered as she brought her hands to her chest along with the towel she clasped between them. She smiled.

* * *

"Well guys. What're we going to do today?" A man in an orange jumpsuit said to his comrades. They all leaned on the inside of a cave wall simply talking to each other.

"It's not that easy to just _say _what we're gonna do. Heck a lot of things we _can't _do," One of his friends said. This particular comrade was a bit short and had six incense marked dots on his head sporting the same outfit as the one before.

"He's right. Not that it'll help but training would give off our position," A blonde woman states keeping her eyes closed.

"So what? We're just going to continue hiding for the rest of our lives?" A man with a third eye states a little put off.

"Well to be completely honest that may not be too long from now," the short one said. His head was met with a hard slap from the blonde woman. "What? I'm only telling the truth," He said rubbing the burning spot. "I mean first Gotenks couldn't beat him, then Gohan couldn't beat him, and then Vegito couldn't beat him. VEGITO! And that is literally a fusion of two of the strongest guys I know!" He continued.

"Keep your voice down," The blonde woman scolded. "There may be something we can do," The small group all kept their eyes on her. "We can use what we always use when we're in a predicament,"

"You mean the dragonballs?" A small pale child-like figure asked looking up at her.

"Yes. After all, Dende is still around, so why wouldn't the dragonballs work?" The woman finally opened her eyes, this sharp glare looking straightforward to the cave's entrance. The first man spoke up again.

"But how will you even find the dragonballs? Do you have a radar? I mean they are still scattered all over right? How would you even get to them? If we fly Buu will find us for sure!"

"Well I'm not staying like this any longer!" The woman yelled. "Either we wait here till Buu finds us and kills us or we wait until he's bored with the planet and blows it up. Either way I'm not just going to sit around and let it happen," The woman was standing up straight now. She glared the man into a corner as he looked up in actual fear. "You can stay here and die with your tail between your legs but I'm not going out that way," Her voice lowered and her fists clenched. "I'll be kicking and screaming until I drop."

The small man jumped from his seat of stone beside the woman. "I'll be coming with you," The woman looked down to the man slightly surprised. "You didn't think I'd let you go on a mission like that alone did you?" She smiled.

"You can count me in too,"

"If Tien's going I'm going!"

"But, you guys don't even have a dragon radar!" The first man was really beginning to get on the blonde woman's nerves. Did he not know when to shut up? She already told him he can stay here and die if he wanted to.

"I know where Bulma kept a spare. If we can make it to her house we can either find it, or scavenge it and some parts to repair its remains," She stated glaring at the wall too disgusted at the cowardly man.

"But, what will we wish for if we manage to summon Shenron?" The short man asked. "Power," was the simple reply. The woman turned towards him with a resolution that could make mountains move. "I'm going to wish for enough power to defeat Majin Buu,"

"As a backup we should probably wish for that container that Babidi had him sealed in. Better safe than sorry," The triclops known as Tien stated.

"Do what you want with the remaining wishes. I won't be satisfied until my fist makes contact with his face," The woman said glaring forward. _Look out Majin Buu. This race isn't over yet. _

* * *

She felt a bit better now, with the new bandages and all. She was still a bit uncomfortable being so underdressed near the woman, but she had only shown her kindness during her stay here. She was even brushing her hair. The girl was now sitting in a new outfit for god's sake. It was nothing special, just a white t-shirt with the Capsule Corp logo and some black cargo pants. They were a bit looser than her previous set of cloths but that was a good thing considering her injuries. The woman got to a knot in her hair and she winced.

"Sorry darling. Almost through," The girl nodded and became quiet once more. She enjoyed the feeling of an actual brush going through her hair instead of just her fingers in a vain attempt to untangle the red strands. "You have such beautiful hair," The lady stated bringing a hand up to her own hair. "Makes me jealous from my graying hair," She ran her fingers through her raven locks and continued brushing. The girl chuckled. Somehow this one was worried about graying hair instead of the monster terrorizing the world. The girl looked at the bandaged on her hand.

"So darling, what's your name?" The kind lady asked. The girl returned her hand to her lap and continued looking into the mirror in front of her. "My name is Liza," She quietly stated. She could see the woman smile over her shoulder.

"Well Liza, that's a beautiful name. And your hair's all done too!" The woman stood as Liza now had a river of red curls parading down to her shoulders. Liza smiled and stood to her feet, thanking the woman as she turned around to face her. "No problem darling. Anything to bring a little normality over the place," They both grew to a steady silence. As much as they both wished it were, sitting around calmly was not normal since Majin Buu made the world crumble. Small moments like these were needed to make life bearable. A low grumble interrupted the two.

"It seems someone is hungry," The lady smiled while Liza's face reddened a bit. "Come on downstairs darling. I'll see what Mama Ella can find for you to eat." Liza's smile grew a bit and she nodded. She followed the woman out of the door and down a set of wooden stairs that creaked under every step. At the bottom of the stairs was a kitchen littered with cans of food and small boxes of some type of vegetable. "Sit at the table dear," Ella stated walking over to one of the boxes. "I'm sure the boys will be back pretty soon now,"

"Boys?" Liza asked as she took a seat. "Oh yes. You didn't think I could bring you all the way back here with my strength did you?" Liza for the first time studied the woman. She was mostly covered up but one could see how pale she was in the face and hands. The girl for the first time noticed how shaky the older woman's hands were as she mixed together what looked like some kind of salad. "Yes my two boys brought you back here. Well, my older son brought you back. The other just ran his mouth about a mile a minute asking question after question," Ella laughed to herself. "Reminds me of his father that one does…" That somber feeling blanketed the area again as the only sound being made was from the utensils Ella stirred the food together with.

"Well anyway, that was five days ago. I'm sure when they get back from searching for food you can thank them yourself!"

"Wait, five days?!" Liza stood up as her mouth dropped at the news. She had been out for five days?

"Why yes. Your injuries were pretty serious. I'm not only surprised that my treatments were any help but the fact that you survived the trip here! You're a real tough nut to crack I'll give you that!" Liza slowly fell back down to her seat, eyes still wide and mouth hanging slack-jawed. Five whole days she had been out. No wonder she looked so thin. She took in a deep breath thinking of the events that led up to her coma. She shuddered as the night with Majin Buu took center stage in her mind. "Well, here's your soup darling," Ella said placing a bowl in front of her, thankfully snapping her out of the thoughts that would surely give her nightmares. The bowl held a reddish brown liquid with a variety of vegetables taking up the bulk of space with some meat sitting around randomly.

"Sorry it's not much, but we find what we can to make a decent meal," Liza looked up to see the woman with this sad smile looking down on her. She slowly returned her gaze to the bowl in front of her. Could she really eat this? Stores were either looted or destroyed so food was hard to come by now that she thought about it. This person was giving up a portion of her food, to a stranger she had found on the streets. Well, technically her son found her under a pile of rubble somehow but the case was the same. She couldn't really bring a burden on these people could she? She couldn't. She was going to politely refuse and have the woman eat her own well-earned meal.

"I…I"

"Now don't give me none of that darling," Ella interrupted with the same smile on her face. "What you're thinking is written clear as day on your face," The woman placed a calming hand on Liza's shoulders. "You haven't eaten in five days. Maybe more! I've at least had a little bit daily and we have some to last us a good while," Liza remained silent. "If you want to help pay me back you can always help with the garden downstairs," Liza looked up at her. No wonder they have some food. They're growing them themselves. "What do you say?" Liza smiled and took a spoonful of the soup in front of her. Though it was a bit bland and lukewarm, it felt warm going down her throat and gave a pretty pleasant after taste. She and Ella locked eyes and smiled at each other.

"Mom. Luke and I are home," The two sets of eyes turned towards the voice from around a corner. Ella clasped her hands together again and let out a very excited gasp. She rushed around the corner leaving Liza alone in the kitchen. She unlocked the door and flung it open before the chain lock even swung into place properly.

"Oh my boys I'm so glad you're both safe!" She said a bit louder than she had been talking, pulling both boys into a motherly hug. The younger one clasped onto his mother's waist while the older rolled his eyes and patted her back.

"Mom, I keep telling you, we'll be fine. We are just scouting on how far the safe zone is, maybe find us some food. We know which area thugs have overrun and we know where we can catch a few animals," He stated as expected of a teen to his parent.

"And I caught two rabbits today!" The younger boy said holding up the two animals for mother to see. The older woman released the two boys and looked down at her second son.

"That's great Luke! Did your brother help you any?" The small child puffed up his cheeks at the question.

"Well…Damion helped a little bit…" He said looking away slightly.

"Did he now? You said thank you right?" Damion, as the older boy was called, let out a deep sigh before placing two small bags near the entrance. He began walking away letting his blood have their little back and forth of questions. He closed his eyes as he placed his hand on his left shoulder and began wind-milling his arm to get the few kinks out. He was surprised to find a pair of green eyes staring up at him when he opened his. He froze in place as the two simply looked at each other. Liza closed her eyes and smiled at the boy.

"So I guess you are the one I should be thanking huh?"

* * *

Buu looked around at the scene. Well this was barely fun. Sure fire danced around his position and he was surrounded by corpses, but that was only a momentary buzz for him. He glanced around at what used to be a rebel base. The fools thought guns could possibly take him down. Those cheap toys weren't fun to play with when he was a fat infant! Now they all lay before him: blasted, burned, eaten. And just like he promised himself they all begged for their lives. Pitiful creatures they were.

Entertaining, but pitiful.

The flames grew higher and higher in the forests near North City. Buu wandered if there were any more rebel bases hidden in the woods. He had never bothered using his ki tracking ability near a forest thinking all humans preferred the concrete jungle. That added with the ability that they were all so incredibly weak they flew under his senses when he was hopping from city to city. He should have known some would slink out into the woodwork. The fire now danced on his position. He didn't care. This fire couldn't harm him. It was time for him to make another slow sweep around the planet. He was going to go ahead and finish off the rest of the human race before the planet.

Oh what lovely fireworks that would make.

* * *

Damion and Liza were currently in the basement, the former sitting on a small wooden stool skinning a rabbit as Liza looked over his shoulder in mild disgust. Sure skinning the creature was essential to survival, but the cute thing was just running around a little while ago!

"So how old are you Liza?" Damion said not skipping a beat on the task at hand. Liza turned her head towards his slightly sunburned face.

"I'm 24," She said trying not to focus on the sound the knife made cutting through the woodland creature.

"24 eh?" Damion said standing up to hang the freshly skinned carcass. "Makes you four years older than me," He smirked at her as he removed the gloves from his hands to place on a small table under "The Dinner Wall" as Liza had dubbed it. Liza nodded and began playing with the edge of her shirt. This was all awkward to her now. It had been so long since she had any form of human contact. Let alone contact with a male. She wondered, if she got back with her bf, would she have a new found awkwardness around him? "So where were you?" Liza looked up to a very serious looking young man. She swallowed as he continued. "when Majin Buu first attacked?" Liza held her head down as a somber look over came her features.

"I was on my way to Satan City. I had a scholarship there and I was planning on working for Capsule Corp someday," Liza sat in the chair that had been given to her and brought her legs up to her chest. "Apparently about a day after I left my hometown of West City, it was already ransacked by the _bastard_." Damion was surprised how ice cold her voice suddenly turned on the last word, but it was completely understandable. "I want to go back and…maybe find my family…" Damion was silent.

"You know…that was the first place Majin Buu attacked right?" He finally spoke.

"That's what I've heard,"

"Then…you know the whole city was eaten…" Liza's head shot up. She stood to her feet, still on the chair so that she would be taller than the boy before her.

"I don't believe that! Maybe…They held out! Or found a good place to hide…" Her resolve was breaking. She didn't believe herself. She wanted to, but she didn't. Her eyes were watering but she wouldn't cry here. "They just have to be okay…" There was a slight tug on her pants leg as she looked down. A big pair of blue eyes looked up to her with fear and worry.

"Are you going to be okay miss?" came the innocent sound of little Luke, still lightly grasping on to her pants leg. She smiled and wiped her eyes with the back of her arm. She lowered herself down off the chair and kneeled to look the young boy in his eyes. She placed both her hands on his shoulders and let out a slow breath.

"Yes dear. I'm going to be okay," She smiled at the child. It was a small unsure smile but it was enough to make Luke's face brighten like Christmas Eve. The boy suddenly lunged on her, wrapping his small arms around her neck in a tiny hug. Liza was taken aback by the gesture but slowly wrapped her arms around the boy as well. After a few seconds the boy pulled back and gave a heartwarming smile.

"Mama said hugs make everything better!" He said proud of himself. Liza's eyes teared up again as she gave a genuine smile towards the boy. Such beautiful childlike innocent stood right in front of her and it made her so happy.

"Well I guess mama is always right," Liza said holding back a sniffle. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Damion giving a small smile of his own down on her.

"Come on," He said calmly. "Let's get ready for days to come,"

* * *

**Hello again! A pretty calm chapter. Sort of kinda got some stuff set up and some stuff explained. So yeah, Liza miraculously survived all the crap Buu put her through with the help of a nice family just trying to survive the end of the world. But since Buu is going to start a slow sweep over the planet how long before their location gets found out? And will this plan to stop Buu's evil actually work? **

**I'm thinking of having some chapters be dedicated to one whole subplot, so let me know what you think of that idea. Until next time guys!**

**See you! **


	3. Plan for the Future, Glance at the Past

"Alright boys. Are you all ready to move out?" 9 eyes lowered then rose in approval to the blonde haired woman. She brushed some of her golden locks from her face and stood in front of the group. "Good. Tien, Chiaotzu, you will travel with me.." Before her next sentence could start, the man in the orange jump suite spoke his protests.

"Wait a minute! Why are Tien and Chiaotzu going with you?! I thought if anything you'd send Tien and Chiaotzu with me and travel with Krillin!" The blonde haired woman clenched her eyes in aggravation and rubbed her temples.

Angrily she stated. "Why does it matter Yamcha?"

"Because strength in numbers! I'm still opposed to us splitting up in the first place! I still think that we should travel to the city together. I mean that way we can at least put up a fight right?" Yamcha said, hoping to give his plan one last breath of life. Unfortunately that breath was too much of a whisper.

"I'm sure the rest of us have realized by now that even with all our power together none of us can withstand Buu," Tien stated closing all three of his eyes. "If it was one of us or all five of us meeting Buu would just end with us slaughtered. It would be safer for all of us to travel in smaller groups so that Buu has a harder time finding our location and we have a better chance of getting the dragonballs,"

"Thank you Tien. And after calculating the range of power it's me, Tien, Krillin, Chiaotzu, and then you. However, Tien has been practicing with controlling his ki, and thus can put it in the same range of hiding as Chiaotzu. Me being an android makes me undetectable, so to keep the detection about the same, he Chiaotzu and I will travel together and Krillin will travel with you. That way each group has a member who can use Destructo Disc. It won't kill Buu but it will slow him down at least a bit if it hits,"

"To sum it all up, when we're hiding power levels you and I combined equal Tien plus Chiaotzu," Krillin explained crossing his arms. "You know, because you're so weak now," He added putting on a devilish smirk.

"I'm not that weak…," Yamcha said mostly to himself.

"Well compared to us you are. After a hiatus in your training the last couple of years you've grown even softer than you previously were," 18 scolded. "Now that that's settled, my team will take route A, whereas Krillin's team will take route B. The routes are spread out but if we travel the same speed we should reach the city at around the same time."

"Why's it gota be Krillin's team?" Yamcha silently whispered to himself. He was gifted with a three-eyed glare from Tien followed with "Don't start."

"Alright, time to split up," 18 said handing Krillin his map of his route. She looked down at him with a stern warrior like expression and he nodded as he took it, giving her what he came to know as a "Goku Gaze". It was just as stern as a regular warrior gaze, but held this expression of enjoyment and calmness that Krillin himself couldn't give to most of his foes, but Goku gave to anyone who challenged him.

"Okay honey, we'll meet you in West City. You be sure to travel safe and not do anything rash okay?" The tall cyborg quickly got on her knees and wrapped her arms around the small man's neck in a soft hug.

"Promise me you'll be safe," She said holding him tightly. Krillin placed his arms around the small of her waist returning the hug. "I promise,"

18 pulled back slowly and gave the mini warrior a passionate kiss, which he gratefully returned. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "We'll meet in West City just you wait," He said before pecking her lips again. She smiled and returned to her full height. She looked over to Tien and Chiaotzu and nodded, her smile returning to its original dominant look. The three took off towards the left of the group heading slightly southwest. Krillin looked back towards Yamcha who was watching the group leave. "Well? You ready?" Krillin asked the man. Yamcha sighed and stood.

"Yeah I guess," And with that, they began their travels slightly northwest.

* * *

Two fingers drew a circle on Liza's temples. She had a lot of stuff to take in. She was not sure if she could process all that she was given in one day. In front of her sat a map of Satan City and a bit of its surrounding forests. Earlier, Damion had explained to her the current "safe zones" of the city. Zones where mugging were low and the buildings did not seem to be near collapse. These areas were passable and Damion along with his brother scavenged for anything useful in this area.

The blank unsafe zoned marked map was Liza's test. She was to mark the safe zones on the map to know places that could and couldn't be visited. She remembered that the middle of the city was mostly off limits. Or was it the east half of the city? She didn't know. She just knew that from where they were located, it was a pretty clear cut path to the west exit and she could go through it when she leaves for home. She let out a sigh and rolled the map up. She was going to make comparisons on Damion's map and just learn what's what by copying it. She was always more of a "hands on" learner anyway. She rose from the table in the basement and began walking deeper in. Not too far in she ran into Damion. He was sitting at the edge of one of the strings of garden turning some vegetable into powder.

"So what are you doing?" Her voice startled the boy a bit but he quickly regained his composure.

"Grinding these Sai Peppers," He said returning to work. He placed the resulting powder into a small ball and twisted the opening shut. "Here," He said handing Liza the orb. "These are Sai Pepper Bombs, or SPBs as Luke calls them…" Liza slowly picked the small orb in her hand looking over it. It was a brown ball that fit perfectly in her palm with a grey wrapping around it and a small swirl at the top from its closing. "Be careful though. Have you had a Sai Pepper before?" The red head shook her head, her burning locks taking turns covering her face. Damion smirked devilishly before uprooting another pepper and placing the bulk of it in his teeth.

He snapped a tiny bit off with his hand and passed it to Liza. She brought it up to her face and popped it in her mouth. She immediately spit it out. She barely had time to process the _idea_ of chewing the thing before her mouth started burning. Damion of course laughed at her reaction earning him a playful glare. He in turned bit off a tiny piece of what was in his mouth and dropped the remainder in his grinding bowl. He chewed on it while grinding its remains all while maintaining eye contact with the female still fanning her mouth.

"How do you even?" She questioned picking up the piece she spit out and dropping it in to be mixed. Damion swallowed and smiled.

"Well, these bombs are not as easy to make as you may think. The powder goes into a small breakable ball on the inside while there's a layer of very compacted air on the outside. Not sealing it right or sealing it too tight makes it rupture early. Let's just say I've gotten a face full of this stuff and it is not a pleasant feeling. A trace of fear crossed Liza's face. She couldn't imagine taking one of these to the face. She was nowhere near a stranger to spicy foods. In fact, her dad used to joke how all her spicy food is how her hair turned red. But that pepper alone in a small dose burned her tongue like nothing had before! Taking a face full of this stuff had to confirm that hell was in fact real.

"These are said to be the spiciest peppers in the world. They discovered them awhile back and named them after that incident 12 years ago. They are pretty spicy if the point hasn't been made clear,"

Liza held the one given to her at arm's length and studied it. She wanted to have this thing as far as possible if it detonated. "And you're making bombs of these things?"

"Well, yeah? I mean it's the best thing of nonlethal force to get your point across and the streets aren't exactly safe anymore," The young man replied as he sealed another SPB and rose to his feet. Liza chuckled openly.

"If these things are as spicy as you've made them up to be I'm pretty sure some people would just prefer you kill them," Damion laughed in agreement as he and Liza began making their way out of the basement. "Why did you give this to me?" Liza asked pointing a finger at the homemade bomb.

"Just in case someone comes while I'm out," He said handing her another bomb. With both hands filled with two objects that would probably blind her for life she looked at him a bit confused.

"I thought you said no one knew we were here?"

"Doesn't mean someone won't find out," He argued. They reached the top of the stairs to see Luke and Ella playing patty cake in the kitchen, Luke giving the biggest smile a child could and Ella sharing a smile so warm it could melt the coldest glacier.

"Mom I'm going out again to scout," Damion called not even entering the kitchen deciding it would be much quicker to avoid the mother hugs and brother questions in the opposite direction. Luke's smile didn't falter but his interest changed.

"I'm coming too!" He called as he prepared to hop off of the chair he was sitting in. Damion was quick with telling his opinion on his brother following.

"I'll be back in a bit. It won't be a long run, just going to see if I can expand the map a bit," Liza stood in the doorway, listening to the conversation but didn't partake. Ella's expression showed concern in her eldest leaving alone.

"Are you sure you don't want Luke to go with you Damion? You can protect each other if anything happens…" Her voice was laced in the worry a mother has for her child. Though sending Luke, this small innocent child, as basically backup in this cold cruel world confused Liza, she didn't find it her place to question it. She placed the bombs on the counter making sure they wouldn't roll and fall onto the floor. She heard the door open and Damion step outside.

"Mom I'll be fine, I'm just making a quick run. I should be back before dark," He said closing the door. Ella sighed sadly before placing her hand in her lap. It always scared her how Damion would go off alone at times. But she wouldn't dwell. To dwell would be to give in to hell and she wouldn't want that. She looked at the two faces smiling softly at her, Luke to her right and Liza sitting across from her at the table. She of course returned their smiles with her own.

"So," Liza started. "Tell me about yourself," Ella's smile softened.

* * *

Buu was having fun more or less. He did find yet another vermin filled campsite in the woods and he didn't hesitate to exterminate. Right now a group of three was attempting their escape. He was having a leisurely scroll after them when suddenly his stomach growled. He was hungry. Buu placed a hand on his stomach and rubbed gently looking at the fleeing humans. He could really go for some candy right now. He flicked his antennae towards the fleeing targets and he knew which one looked the most delicious. He shot a beam towards the one leading the charge. His companions could only watch as the purple beam passed them and hit their leader, turning him into a bar of chocolate. The surprise of the beam knocked the other two off their feet, but the surprise of the pink arm that rushed by them and grabbed their friend turned candy before he could even touch the ground kept them in place. They looked behind them for the first time in their fleeing.

Buu brought the candy to his mouth and stared the two down as he set his teeth into it. He made sure to savor the taste of the chocolate as well the look of absolute fear that covered the remaining two's faces. One quickly returned to his feet, the other fell to her knees. "Sabrina! Get up! That thing is coming!" She didn't hear him. She didn't feel his arm pulling on her shoulder. She just saw the thing walking towards her, still biting off pieces and chewing up her leader, her friend. She was scared. Immobilized by fear. Her body wouldn't respond, not that she figured running would help.

Her friend looked up to see Buu standing over them. More concerned with his survival instead of the unresponsive female, he turned and ran, leaving her to Majin Buu. Buu smiled at his cowardice and looked down at the stunned female. "So," He said putting his antenna to her face and finishing off what was left of the candy bar. "What shall I turn you into?" He was answered with a low whimper and he responded by charging energy into his protrusion. She screamed out once before he turned her into a lollipop. Her friend didn't see it. Her friend was still running. With the stick of the new sucker sticking out of his mouth he pointed his antennae towards the fleeing person. He smiled as he shot another beam towards the coward.

This one turned into an ice cream cone, graciously caught by the outstretched limb of Buu. He took the sucker from his mouth and his greenish blue tongue stroked up the side of the cold desert. He smiled to himself as he slowly walked through the forest. He had found a good bit of camps hidden out through the forest. He made sure to destroy all that he found and their reactions were always beautiful. He alternated licking the two treats he had left and continued his walk through the forest. It would be a while at the snail pace he was traveling but it would keep him entertained. Only a very short matter of time.

**Three Weeks Later…**

Three days. She had been on scouting duty with Damion for three days. Before meeting this beast of a human male she thought she was good at scavenging the wasteland of a city. Damion had proved to her just how inadequate and un-athletic the girl was at the task. Damion not only reached higher shelves and such much easier than she, but he reached entire _buildings _she didn't even have the guts to attempt to enter. One building was literally leaning against another, death imminent if either building lost a single support beam. Damion didn't care. He crawled through an open window and wandered inside leaving Liza to pick up what she could in the surrounding buildings.

Obviously Damion brought back the bigger stash as no sane person would enter the remains of the building he had chosen to loot. No wonder he made her sit out a week after her injuries were pretty much healed. A bunch of the jumps and climbs she had to do just to follow the guy left her sides hurting a bit. She of course wouldn't tell that to the boy picking vegetables beside her but they were. She looked opposite of Damion to see Luke and Ella doing the same chore. This is what "family time" usually consisted of. Not that she minded how these people bonded. Especially since the real family was kind enough to include her. She then had a thought that hadn't crossed her mind before.

Luke used to go scavenging with Damion. Did this little boy possible keep up with his older brother in all his runs through the city? Well. Only one way to find out. "Hey Luke," She said breaking the calming silence around them. With all eyes now on her she continued her question. "How well can you jump?" Excited to tell a story Luke turned completely towards her, smile gleaming and eyes shining.

"I can jump real far! Like, really far!" He said stretching his arms apart to symbolize the length. Liza chuckled as she could probably step as far as his arms reach.

"Well how far is far?" Liza asked as she pulled another Sai pepper from the garden. Luke jumped to his feet and ran to the opposite side of his mother. Ella turned and smiled at his energy as Damion gave a small _"hmph" _with a little smile on his face. Without so much of a running start Luke cleared the distance between Ella and Damion and then some. Liza's mouth dropped and her eyes widened as Luke turned around with that little kid smile that just screamed 'I'm proud of myself.'

"Luke…How did you?..."

"Damion taught me," He said swinging his arms a little bit of child shyness taking over him. "He taught me how to run real fast and climb and a whole lot of other stuff too! He's the best big brother, EVAA!" He said throwing his arms around Damion's neck. Damion let out a small grunt as he barely acknowledged the child.

"Speaking of which, it's about time for another scout mission," Damion said placing the last vegetable on his row into a basket. He rose to his feet as Liza inwardly groaned. "Are you up for it? Or would you like Luke to take your place?" He said a challenging smirk on his face. Liza turned towards Luke who also had a smile. Liza let out a sigh and stood up, matching Damion's smirk with her own. "Let's do this,"

Buu looked down upon Satan City. My did it take him awhile to get here. But that is to be expected. He did take his time after all. He slowly descended until his feet softly touched the ground just outside the city and began walking. Was he a patience man? No. Good god no. But taking his time made the humans he found much more enjoyable to kill instead of running around like a madman shooting everything that moved. Though that was fun too. He was going to truly play cat and mouse this time as he wasn't going to rely on his ki sensing abilities to find the humans. It would be more fun this way to just stumble upon their scared faces and kill them like that. He smiled as he past the sign proclaiming city limits.

"Come on. Grab my hand," Liza jumped and latched onto the outstretched limb. Damion hoisted her up through the window with a lot of ease, dropping her in on the inside of the building. "What is this place?" She asked. They were plopped inside a small office area, dusty and destroyed.

"I don't know. But look around. We may find something useful around here," Damion said rummaging through drawers and cabinets. Liza nodded and began doing the same on the opposite side of the room. When nothing was found she turned to the door. She placed her hand on the cold steel and gave it a slow twist. Finding it unlocked she pushed. The door made an attempt to move but did not budge. She placed her weight on it and tried again, grunting as she struggled to move the door. "Hey," She called over to Damion. "Give me a hand," Damion put down the papers he had been glancing over and walked over to her. He placed his shoulder on the door as well as he began a count down.

"One…Two…Three!" They both forced their weight onto the door as it slowly got pushed open. They groaned as the squeezed through the small crevice they made and looked at the culprit keeping the door in place. A fallen arcade machine. They instinctively looked up and noticed that they were in a very popular arcade building. Well, popular before the world ended. Damion's eyes lit up as he strolled through the now desolate structure.

"Man what I wouldn't give for one of these things to be working…" Damion said more to himself than Liza. His hand brushed against a toppled arcade machine labeled "Sugar Rush" and he gave a small smile. Liza walked up to him and nudged him with her shoulder.

"Doesn't this seem a bit girly for you?" She said with a smirk. He chuckled as he raised an eyebrow. "I mean just the machine itself is very pink,"

"Salmon. That's obviously Salmon," Liza chuckled at his reply as they kept moving. "I used to take Luke here all the time. He loved the dance machine even though he would always miss the majority of the inputs,"

"Aaaawwwee. That had to be so adorable!" Liza laughed out. "My boyfriend and I used to play a lot of video games together. He would always win the shooters but racing and fighting games were always my thing," She stated proudly sticking her chest out. Damion rolled his eyes and sat on the pool table turning towards Liza.

"So your boyfriend? What was he like?" Liza visibly blushed. She began swinging her arms and avoiding eye contacts as Damion smirked at her.

"Well…" She began. "He tends to be quiet when we're with friends. But he's very talkative when it's just me and him and I like that. He's considerate and kind and goes out of his way to make me smile. Around three months before all this happen he got really clingy to me for some reason. Not that I'm complaining. I really miss him holding on to me," She said wrapping around her arms around herself. Damion's smile softened as he looked at how vulnerable she looked at the moment. "What about you? Were you a ladies' man before all this?" Damion laughed.

"I was too quiet for anything near that. There was this one girl before this I met at a friend's party. I didn't want to talk to people, she didn't want to talk to people, so we spent the whole night not talking to each other," He said a suggestive smirk on his face.

"Scandalous! You man whore," Liza said playfully hitting his shoulder.

"I don't think you can call me that if she became my girlfriend. Fiancée even," He got a sullen look on his face, causing Liza to do the same. "Before all this of course…" Liza placed a hand on his shoulder but he refused her gaze. He took a breath and looked up, that playfulness in his eye again. "So did you and your boyfriend 'seal the deal'?" He said a wide smirk crossing his lips. Liza turned beet red as she covered her face with her hands. Damion laughed as she began hitting his chest with her fists.

"How can you even ask a question like that?! That is a personal question you do not have the business of asking someone!" She said which only made Damion laugh harder.

"Alright alright, I withdraw the question, even though your action pretty much tells your answer," Liza turned a deeper crimson as she continued her onslaught. "Ok ok, let's actually get something done. I'll check the side of the building, you check the front," Liza nodded as she turned and walked to the front of the building. "Hey…" She looked over her shoulder to Damion's retreating figure. "I hope you find him…" He said as he crossed over to the darkened back half of the arcade. She smiled as she turned towards the front.

By all the wrappers and paper littering the floor she was not very certain she'd find anything of importance. She rummaged through cabinets, under the sink in the arcade's kitchen and in the playroom. A whole lot of nothing. She groaned at the lack of anything useful as she approached the far front of the store. She looked out the now broken window onto the street. It wasn't dark yet but by the time they got back to the house it would be. Liza placed her hand on the window sill and jumped through it. The plan was to see any other routes on this street or building that could possibly be good looting spots. She turned on her heel and walked down the sidewalk, looking left and right at the broken buildings. Losing the thought of staying close to Damion, she ended up turning three corners before she had the sense to turn back. She stopped and prepared to turn around when she thought one more alley.

She took the few steps needed to look down the alleyway and get a good read on it. The pair of eyes widened as they met another set equally surprised to see her. "It's you!" The deafening voice roared as its owner pointed an accusing finger at Liza. Liza turned and bolted from the lane as the person reached for her with his long pink arms. "Wait!" The voice cried after Liza sprinted away. She quickly did a jump turn and with much practice and preparation, threw a SPB at the direction of the alley. The person stepped around the corner as the bomb hit them square in the face and exploded. Buu clasped his eyes and howled in pain as the Sai pepper dust got in his eyes. Liza continued her sprint, trying desperately to remember which way she had come.

After finding the arcade again she cleared the window jump perfectly and hit the ground running, almost into Damion had he not caught her by the shoulder. "Liza! What happened?! What was that noise?!" Struggling to catch her breath and form words Liza began pulling Damion's shirt away from the window and towards the back again. All she was able to get out was

"We gota go,"

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry for the wait. School, community service...procrastination...all that kept me from working on it...

I honestly wanted to have the chapter end after the next event, but I decided it was long enough as is anyway, so I broke it off to the next chapter.

So recap of this chapter: The remaining Z fighters have begun their quest to West City. Yes besides Dende they are the only characters , Hercule too but I'm not sure if he'd fit in anywhere in this story. I'm going by the cannon storyline, but where Buu wins. Vegeta and Goku lost the battle as Vegito so Super Buu(Gohan absorbed) remains uncontested. So yeah, remaining Z fighters split up, Liza is not completely healed but healed enough to move adequately, and Buu just got a Sai Pepper Bomb to de face.

And if you didn't catch the reference, the "incident 12 years ago" refers to when Vegeta and Nappa first showed up and leveled a city. There's another little cameo reference in there that's probably obvious so I'm not going to get into it. I am going to try and hurry to get the next chapter up so until next time. I hope you enjoyed.


	4. One for Three

"How dare that little brat?!" Buu yelled to the skies as he blinked and rubbed his eyes to get the substance from them. Unfortunately for him, neither action seemed to be getting the job done. He tried once again to open his eyes for them quickly to return to burning. He stood in the middle of the street furiously trying to clean his eyes. "What even IS this stuff?! It hurts more than those ghost that little brat made me swallow!" Buu managed to keep his eyes open for a full second and a half before the burning sensation caused him to close them again and roar out in pain. "That little bitch! Wait til I get my hands on her! I'll make her wish that I had ripped her spine in two all those weeks ago!" He yelled to himself. A small glare and sheer willpower next, he forced his eyes open. Still a slight burn and blur in his sockets, Buu took a wary step forward. To hell with the blind search thing. He was going to follow her ki and rip her a new one. Eyesight slowly returning, Buu began stomping forward. Revenge would be his.

* * *

Liza and Damion slammed the door behind them as they ran into the latter's house. Both breathing heavily as they sprinted the entire distance home. "Okay Liza, can you please tell me, what you saw?" Damion said in between heavy breaths. "I saw, Buu. He's in the city," Damion stopped breathing as he stood straight up, slack jawed and eyes wide. "You…actually saw him?" Damion asked shocked. He was stunned. The monster was actually in the city. Liza grabbed his shoulder to shake him out of it. "We need to start protecting this place!"

Stuttering in his panic, Damion finally managed to mutter out his game plan. "Alright alright! I have a defense measure. Just go tell my mom we have to activate shut down and I'll explain later. Let's go!" A quick nod and they both shot off.

Krillin and Yamcha jumped through a tall forest, sticking closer to the branches closer to the ground to stay more hidden in their run through the woods. Branch after branch barely moved as they used their ki to make themselves fly more than jump, the quickest way to maneuver over the ground, while keeping their ki as low as possible.

The two orange clad men traveled quickly and quietly. Until one opened his mouth, shattering the blissful silence with his every growing nails-on-chalkboard voice. At least, that's what the other one thought.

"You think the other group is okay?" Yamcha asked the bald warrior. Letting out an agitated sigh, Krillin gave his answer the best he could.

"The others will be fine. We just need to get to Bulma's safely, work ahead on the dragon radar the best we can, and wait for 18 to get to us. Once we're all together, we'll make a plan to gather the dragonballs, make our wish, and bring Buu down. Seriously Yamcha, how often do you want to hear this?" Yamcha chuckled as his hand found his neck.

"I'm just really worried. What if something happens to 18? What'll happen then? I mean she is-"

"Nothing is going to happen to 18 and even on the miniscule fraction of a chance that it does, the plan remains the same: find the dragonballs, make the wish. If 18's out of the picture, the power will go to Tien, afterwards it'll go to me, finally, Chiaotzu," Yamcha turned his head a bit fearfully and a tad confused at the comment.

"Well then, where do I-"

"We all know that if it gets to that point Yamcha you're going to give up on the quest and just hide out. Let's not forget Chiaotzu is braver than you and even with everyone else willing to assist in the fight you don't even want to try. Just stating facts," Yamcha grew quiet at the comment, much to Krillin's pleasure. They simply continued through the forest in a new found silence and Krillin hoped that it stayed that way.

* * *

Buu stood outside a house that he was sure would be an empty crater when he was done with it. He looked at the door and casually opened it. Yes it was locked, but that measly thing meant nothing to his inhuman strength. He merely broke the lock and the door with it. He took a few steps forward into the darkened room of the building and looked around. He looked down and saw what most people would overlook. A small tripwire. He wondered what could possibly be dangerous to him that could be concealed in this house. His curiosity got the better of him, a flaw that he would admit to, and he casually let his ankle catch on the string, pulling it upward and triggering a trap.

Buu wasn't expecting a trap door to open from the ceiling and a small orb to come towards his face. Regardless he merely tilted his head to the side and it passed harmlessly by him. He smirked to himself. What a horribly bad defense, even by human standards. What Buu didn't realize however was the spike situated just above the outside doorframe, puncturing the orb and sending it curving back towards Buu. Buu turned to dodge the orb on its way back through, cause that's just how physics works, and was greeted with the same red powder from earlier slamming into his face.

He let out a howl as that horrible burning he had only recently gotten rid of returned. He brought his hands to his eyes and attempted once again to rub the substance from his eyes. _Those little worms! I'll make them pay! I'll destroy them!_ Buu was pulled from his thoughts as a battle cry resonated through his ear holes. He turned towards the scream, eyes still closed as he reached forward.

Damion ran towards the blinded Buu with a katana raised. He attempted to split the monster down the middle but instead found his blade caught in the palm of Buu's hand. With sheer rage and willpower, Buu opened his eyes. They burned a bright red as he glared into the boy's eyes. "You," He growled. "You are going to pay _dearly _for that, boy," With a twitch of his fist, he shattered the katana. With his other hand flicked Damion a few feet back.

Head throbbing and eyes blurry, Damion let out a pained gasp as Buu pressed his foot down upon his chest. "You dare raise a weapon to the great Majin Buu?! Do you not value your life?! I will crush you like the worthless little bug you are! Shatter your pathetic rib cage like an off-brand toothpick!" Buu began applying pressure to Damion's chest. Not enough to do like he proclaimed, oh no. That will come later after this lowly worm suffered.

"Leave my brother alone!" Buu looked up to see a child running towards him with an iron bat. Instantly, Buu extended his arm and grabbed the child by his face. Lifting him off the ground and returning his arm to the original length.

"This is your line of defense? This is gonna keep you safe?!" He hollered at the boy trying to remove his foot from his chest. "A child with an iron stick?!" Buu howled with laughter as Luke scratched at his hand and attempted to kick the behemoth of a creature. "Poor disillusioned brats. Do you know how strong I am? I can crush this little brat's head like a grape," He slowly added pressure onto Luke's head. Luke's body slowly stilled as more and more pain was added as Buu lowly growled "Just, like, this,"

"Let my children go!" Buu didn't even bother looking towards the voice this time. His antennae shot towards the voice and wrapped around Ella's neck, slamming her violently into the ground. She let out a groaned wheeze as her head slammed against the wood and her breath was knocked out of her. The pink tendril kept her lungs from regaining the wind knocked out of them. She dropped the frying pan turned weapon and clawed at Buu's antennae just as her sons were doing with his other limbs.

"Hahahaha! Look what we have here! It's a whole family of doomed souls! You know mommy, you really shouldn't be moving about so much," His antennae tightened around her neck. "The elderly have such brittle bones. Sit back and relax while I decided what to do first. Crush…" He added more pressure on Damion's chest as the man's mouth widened in pain, "Snap…" He tightened his antennae on Ella's neck, her eyes rolling back from a lack of air. "Or pop," He laughed as he tightened his grip on Luke's face.

"How about none of the above?" Buu glanced over to see Liza standing at the top of the stairs, a hard glare and her fists by her sides. Her green eyes met Buu's gaze as she scowled and he laughed.

"Well lookie here. If it isn't Ms. Chuck-and-Run. I don't see much of a resemblance so I'm gonna guess these are under the 'friend' category," Buu laughed as Liza's fist shook. She wasn't sure if it was in anger seeing the family that took such good care of her under the monster's grasp, or fear of the monster.

"Let them go," Was all Liza bothered to let escape her lips. Buu lowered his head as an evil grin crossed his face. He looked up at Liza and chuckled.

"And what if I don't? You aren't in the position to be shouting demands sweetie. If I so want I can kill them all with a single movement," Liza's eyes narrowed at the comment and she practically fumed at the ears.

"But you won't,"

"And why not?"

"Because I _said _so," Buu visibly straightened as his head unconsciously tilted a bit to the side at the comment. Liza mentally cringed at her words but they were out now. She couldn't take them back so she would stand by them. She held her glare and stood tall as Buu looked her over.

"Because you said so?" There was a pause. Buu unintentionally loosened his grip on all his prisoners as the thought bounced around in his for a while. He then burst into a loud laugh, throwing his head back as his body shook. "Because you said so? Because you fucking said so?! I'm sorry sweetie, but I don't give a damn what you say! Why should anything that comes out of your mouth affect anything I do huh?!" Liza simply stared as Buu laughed in place. Why would her words matter? She obviously couldn't take him out. If he wanted to he could do whatever he wanted and she couldn't stop him. She would try of course but she knew it would make little difference.

"Because if you let them go…" Buu slowly grew quiet waiting for her response. "I'll go with you…" Buu laughed again. "And what's stopping me from just killing them and taking you by force?" Buu gave a toothy grin as his eyes flashed an evil shine. Liza simply took a deep breath as she confronted the monster.

"I am. I'm stopping you. Because you know, keeping them alive, is the only thing that keeps you from having to chase me down," Buu let out another laugh, but much more tame than his previous laughs. "And what makes you think I wouldn't enjoy hunting you down?" Liza knew she was playing a dangerous gamble, but this gamble was the only way to at least get them out safely. If that was possible.

"Because we're still having this conversation," Liza hissed out. "You would've killed them by now if you weren't interested in my offer. Plus, you want me alive. If you have to force me with you, you'd just risk leaving me for dead like last time. And you want me in one piece. You do have such a shit temper," Buu gave a smirk. Damion struggled to look up at Liza. It wasn't easy seeing her from the top of the stairs with Buu's foot on his chest. "Liza…don't" His words were cut short as Buu added more pressure and his voice locked in his throat. Buu glanced down at the boy then up at Liza. She had a point. No one stood up to him like she did. There were those friends of Goku's but they were super humans who stood at least a speck of a chance against him. This woman stood no chance. Not a speck, not an atom, not a thought. Yet she defied him. And that's what made her fun.

"Okay sweetie, you have a deal. I'll let them live, and you come with me," Buu said. Liza gulped. Liza stiffened as she realized the position she put herself in. With his free hand now reaching out for her to take it he gave a victorious smile. "Well? What are you waiting for? Their lives rest in you taking my hand," Liza took a fearful step forward. She was terrified of what this thing would do to her. Another step down the stairs. Her body was shaking. This time she knew it was in fear of the pink being in front of her. By now her heart was sent into overdrive and her breath was caught in her throat.

Was there another way? There was always another way right? Maybe…Maybe she could run. She survived Buu's hunt before, maybe she could do it again. No. No no no no that was a stupid idea. Another step. Last time she was just another face in the street. Buu has it out for her now. He'd look for her. He'd find her. He'd catch her. Plus that was cowardly. Another step. She couldn't leave Ella's family at the mercy of this monster like that. At how the human race dwindled Liza was sure he didn't have any. Another step. She stole a glance at the family members all in harm's way simply because she happened to be found by them. Ella seemed to look even paler than she tended to, Luke was limp in Buu's right hand, and Damion looked up at her with a scared, pained expression. Another step. She was close to the bottom.

"Hurry up! Quit stalling and get down here!" Buu shouted, the smile on his face erased to an angry sneer. Inhaling more air that ended up caught in her throat, Liza finished her journey down the stairs and stood before Buu. He regained his smile as Liza slowly reached for his hand. Buu's smile widened as her face seemed to subtly shift between hard resolve and fear of him he knew she had.

It didn't take long for Buu to claim his prize. As soon as Liza felt her skin brush against his, Buu reacted. In a swift movement Buu yanked Liza to him, dropped Luke, and flung Ella on top of the ever growing pile of family members. Liza gasped as she felt herself slam against Buu's chest and stiffened when his forearm held on to her waist possessively. "Alright sweetie, let's get going," Buu turned around, practically dragging Liza with him. Damion checked on his little brother and mother, both unconscious but breathing. Leaning up the best he could, Damion looked at Buu preparing to walk out of their house.

"Wait! Liza don't!"

"Quiet boy!" Buu turned his hand towards the pile of bodies in the hall as all eyes except his widened. "No!" Liza jumped up, grabbing his arm in a vain attempt to move the limb off target. It didn't budge under her weight. "We had a deal!" Buu smirked down at the begging girl and then back at the frightened boy. A small pink orb forming in his hand bringing a light glow to the area. Liza desperately clenched to his cloths and looked up at him, her resolve breaking for a moment as her voice cracked and her eyes watered slightly. "Please…"

Buu chuckled to himself as he lowered his hand. Without skipping a beat he turned towards the door and began dragging Liza out of it. Using the few precious moments she could, she turned towards Damion and mouthed the word 'leave' to him as Buu dragged her from the house. Once outside, Buu yanked her in front of him and moved his hand to her arm, gripping it tightly.

"If you try to run from me, I will return, and I will slaughter them. You understand?" Without the lives of others directly threatened in front of her, Liza found her resolve and steeled herself, giving the creature a glare and silence. "I said "do you understand me?"!" He yelled tightening his grip on her arm and pulling her closer like an enraged parent. He growled when he still didn't receive an answer. He got what he wanted when he made another ki blast in his hand, this one much larger than the golf ball sized one he made earlier.

"Ok! Ok I understand!" Liza replied a bit more desperately than she intended it to be. With a dark grin, Buu picked her up bridal style, of course getting a lot of protest from the disapproving redhead. Buu simply sneered at her attempts to get loose as he held her to his chest.

"Hold still," Buu demanded. "You wouldn't want to fall and die would you?" Liza paused, her brow furrowed in annoyance and confusion. How could she die from here? Sure the bastard was tall but he wasn't that tall. Before she could comment on Buu's words, he shot towards the sky, a pink streak flying vertically before stopping and shooting towards the horizon.

Damion set his mother and brother in their respective beds upstairs. He glanced out the window just in time to see a pink streak flying off far into the distance. He sniffed. He hoped Liza would be okay from whatever horror that Buu would inflict on her. He turned from the window and headed downstairs. Their sanctuary was no longer safe. He had a lot of packing to do before they left.

* * *

**Hello again. Think this is the shortest chapter to date. Sorry about that. Wanted the next few scenes to be connected, so I cut it off a bit early. Hope that doesn't bother you guys. **

**But anyway, more Yamcha bashing this chapter. Personally, he's my least favorite of the earthlings. His fighting style and moves are cool, but his character is pathetic. So yeah. Krillin puts him in his place this chapter. **

**Meanwhile Buu has taken Liza captive in place of killing Damion and his family. Hence the name of the chapter. I wanted it to seem like Buu didn't simply go "Yes! Come with me! I'll do what you say!" And more Liza using the fact Buu at least seemed interested in her in their last meeting in hopes something good happens. Well, good for Damion's family. I should really give them a last name... but anyway, starting next chapter, Liza will be living with Buu and we'll see how 18 and her group are doing. **

**Until next time, see ya. **


End file.
